Klaine: soul mate
by drarryklainegick
Summary: hope you like it! I love Klaine soul mate fic
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had been working for Blaine for a year now and was completly in love. Kurt would do anything to be with Blaine, but that sadly can never happen. Blaine was married and had the perfect life his parnets wanted. Kurt answer the phone while waiting for Blaine next client to come in. "Hello office may I help you?" It was Blaine wife making sure that Blaine was sleeping with his secertry. "Good you are not in Blaine office." Kurt sighed he always hated the conversation. "I have told you everyday for the past five months. I am not sleeping with your husband and he is very busy with a new clint." Blaine wofe laugh. "Yeah I know just wanting to hear the hurt in your voice." Kurt froze a little. "Y-you know how I feel about him?"

Blaine wife laughed even louder Blaine walked outside to see Kurt. Kurt could hear Blaine wife smirk. "Of course I know how you feel about him." Kurt swallowed nervously. He loved his job and didn't want to het fired. "Please don't tell Blaine I love him." Blaine froze right behind Kurt. Kurt loved him? Blaine knew Kurt was gay, but he never thought Kurt would ever fall in love with him. Blaine wife laughed even louder "Don't worry I won't tell him." Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you i'll tell Blaine you called." Blaine snapped out of it and ran to his office and tried to look busy. Kurt walked in a few mintues later a fake smile on his face. "Your wife called Sir, and your next client is here." Blaine looked up and saw the pin and love in Kurt eyes for the first time.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Thank you Kurt and go take a break." Kurt rasied an eyebrow. "Thank you Sir." Kurt sent the new client in and grabbed his jacket and keys. He drove to the park where his adopted daughter was playing at with some friends. Kurt parked and got out of the car slowly. Kurt adopted her a little over a year ago after he met Blaine. She had brown hair like his, but Blaine curls. She had pale white skin and Blaine hazel eyes. Kurt knew her for a few months then he met Blaine and he knew she needed to adopt her.

kurt daughter looked up and saw Kurt standing under a tree and jump up. "Daddy!" Kurt smiled and walked over to her smiling. "Hey little Lizzy my boss gave me a break and I thought we can have a pinic." Kurt showed the basket from his back. "Now we have time to sit and eat it." Lizzy jumped up and down happily. "Yay! I missed our time." Kurt pulled out a blanket and sat down slowly and pulled Lizzy into his lap. "Well now we can spend time togethere." Lizzy smiled up at Kurt. "Thanks Daddy." Kurt smiled and pull out their food. They ate it laughing and when they were done Lizzy pulled him to the playground.

Blaine sighed as the new client left. Kurt smiled as he and Lizzy play in the playground. Blaine sighed and went out to look for Kurt. Kurt laughed as he tossed Lizzy up in the air. When Blaine found Kurt car he was confused. Why was Kurt at a play ground in the middle of the day? Kurt kissed Lizzy on the cheek and brushed some curls out of her face. "Lets go home and get you changed for your play daye later. Mine and yous are all dirty." Lizzy giggled. "Okay daddy...if you promise we get ice cream." Kurt tickled her. "You know I can't say no to you." Lizzy smiled and Kurt started walking to his car.

Blaine froze when he saw Kurt walking to his car carring a little girl. Blaine looked over the little girl. She looked like a mix of him and Kurt. Blaine smiled at how happy Kurt looked. Kurt looked up and froze in his tracks. "S-sir? What are you doing here?" Blaine crossed his arms. "I could ask the same. Also why are you holding a small girl." Lizzy looked at Blaine.

"Daddy said his boss gave him a break, so he came here and we had a pinic. Then we play in the play ground and got dirty. Now we are getting ice cream and getting change before we see uncle Finn and his son!" Blaine jaw dropped a little.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I might act like a total clean freak, but I can get dirty and I don't always follow my strick diet I do let go." Kurt put Lizzy in the back and buckled it up. Blaine was even more shocked. "Who are you, and what have you done with Kurt?" Kurt let out a small laugh. "I am Kurt just the Kurt you never met. The one who has a daughter and goes out to drink with friends." Kurt got in his car. "You know the Kurt who trys to have everything perfect and clean."

Blaine smiled a litte. "Well I would like to meet this other Kurt." Kurt started his car up and looked over at Blaine. "You would?" Blaine nodded smiling. "Yeah I always wanted to meet the real you." Kurt smiled back blushing a little. "Well we can hang out another night. Tomight I am going to spend it with Lizzy." Kurt smiled back at her and Lizzy looked up and smiled back.

Blaine smiled at them and Kurt turn away slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow and tell you wife I said hello." The hurt fill Kurt eyes and voice. Blaine saw it and thought back to all the times he talk about his wife to Kurt. Now he saw the pain in Kurt eyes in all the memories. He was really hurting Kurt and it made Blaine heart ache.

It seem that Kurt was so in love with him the thought of Blaine with someone else killed him. Kurt pulled down his glove that hid Blaine name on his. A couple weeks ago after he broke up with his noyfriend Blaine name apperaed on plam. He been waiting for this his whole life. Everyone gets there soul mates name after a few months of falling in love with them.

Blaine looked at the glove curious. "Kurt have you fallen in love with your soul mate." Kurt swallowed nervously. "I-I got to go Sir see you tomorrow." Kurt drove away leaving Blaine confused. Kurt was in love with him, but he knew who his soul mate was. Blaine gasped when he figured it out. "I am Kurt soul mate..."

* * *

This is my first fic so please go easy on me I will keep writing if you like it if not I won't and sorry for my grammar I suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt drove to the nearest Ice cream shop singing along with Lizzy a random kids song. Kurt didn't noticed his abusive ex boyfriends car in the parking lot. Kurt got out and picked up Lizzy from the back of the car smiling. Kurt walked in slowly. Lizzy smiled at Kurt. "Daddy can I have cookie and cream ice cream?" Kurt smiled and tickled Lizzy stomach. "Of course you can my little Lizzy."

Lizzy smiled at Kurt, but it dropped when she saw Kurt ex. Kurt followed her line of vision. Kurt swallowed and hid her behind his back. "H-hey Alex what are you doing here?" Alex smirked and walked over to them. "Hey little fag." Kurt frowned a little. "You are as gay as me." Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever so how is it with your fag life?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Why do you even care. You left me beaten and bruised " Alex growled and raised his hand and slapped Kurt. "Don't speak back to me!" Kurt eyes widen. "How dare you ever touch me!" Kurt picked up Lizzy who hid her face in Kurt shoulder. "I am going to file a report and this time you will get arrested." Kurt walked out of the shop.

Kurt put Lizzy down when they were outside. "Lizzy it is okay he can't hurt you." Lizzy clung to Kurt scared. "Please don't let the mean man hurt us again please." Kurt picked her up and gave her a big hug. "I won't dear I promise." Kurt felt Lizzy tears stain his shirt. Kurt sighed and petted her curls. "Shh it is okay I promise."

Lizzy calm down after a while and pulled back. "Can you promise to stay with me tonight. Please I am scared he come back." Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone and called Blaine. Blaine picked up his phone. "Hello I am Blaine Anderson what do you need?" Kurt heart started to beat even faster. "H-hey can I take the rest of the day off. My daughter needs me to be with her tonight." Blaine stood up. "Kurt is everything? Did sometiong happen to either of you."

Kurt swallowed a little and put Lizzy in the car. "I ran into my ex and both me and Lizzy were hurt by him." Blaine started to pack up. "What did he do to both of you?" Kurt wiped away some tears. "He use to beat me up and never let me oir Lizzy ever eat." Blaine gasped. "How could he every do that! He needs to be in jail." Kurt nodded in agreement."I am going to report him. I can't let him hurt anymore people." Blaine smiled. "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off I will see you tomorrow."

Kurt smiled a little at the care in Blaine voice. "Thank you so much and I will see you tomorrow." Kurt got in his car and drove to his house and kept glancing back at Lizzy to make sure she was okay. Blaine had packed up all of his stuff and decided to go home and face his wife.

Blaine drove home slowly not really wanting to face his wife. Blaine walked in slowly and Blaine wife ran to him. "Hello honey!" Blaine stopped her before she could kiss him. "We need to talk to Kate." Kate frowned and crossed her arms. "Why? Did something happen at work." Blaine glared at her. "You know what I mean. About Kurt loving." Kate muttered under her breath. "Stupid fag." Blaine shook his head. "How you could not tell me?"

Kate sighed and walked to the living room. "I always like to see other people unhappy who are beautiful." Blaine followed her. "What? You are the most beautiful women in the world." Kate smiled and walked over to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine kissed back

Kurt fell forward a bit pain ripping through his chest. Lizzy looked at Kurt from the couch. They had started watching a movie marathon. Kurt looked up at her pain in his eyes. "N-nothing dear just a tad bit of pain in my chest." Lizzy shrugged and went back to the movie.

Blaine pulled back when he realized the love he use to feel his wife when he kissed her was gone. Kate frowned when Blaine pulled away. "What is wrong dear?" Blaine sighed. "Kurt knows who his soul mate is." Kate thought about it for a minute then gasped. "You mean your his soul mate." Blaine nodded and looked at his palm and gasped when he saw somw letters show on his hand.

Kate looked down at his hand and gasped with him. "Okay it is only a K it still could be me." Blaine shook his head. "I know it is not." Kate gasped a little. "You mean you are in love with him?" Blaine tilted his head. "I don't think. I think it was the family I can have with him." Kate turned away. "So now you want a family? You know I hate kids." Blaine crossed his arms.

"Well I love kids." Blaine sighed. "I am sorry, bit I want a family so bad." Blaine walked to the bedroom more words appeared on his hand. Kate followed mad. "So you are leaving me for a fag!" Blaine turned around mad. "Stop saying that word! Yes I am. He is kind caring and so sweet and beautiful." Kate pulled off her wedding. "Fine and by the way I been cheating on you for the past five months." Blaine threw his ring back her.

"I can't believe you!" Kate rolled her eyes. "You were always at the office and I was lonely." Blaine grabbed his bag and walked away. "I am going to stay at Kurt tonight!" Kate yelled at him. "Fine i never want to talk to you again!" Kurt was curled up on the couch when he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Hope you like it!


	3. I love him?

Sorry about not posting school work was killing me

* * *

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading. He had put down Lizzy down an hour ago and needed some time to himself. Kurt was wearing a tee shirt and some sweat pants. Kurt put his book down and walked over to his front door. Blaine smiled at Kurt outfit. Kurt mouth dropped a little and he hid behind his door. "S-sir! What are you doing here?" Blaine rolled his eyes. "You can call me Blaine, and can I stay thr night. My wife just told me she has been cheating on me for the past five months." Kurt open the door a little wider

Kurt made sure Blaine still could not see his right hand. "You can stay I have a spare bedroom." Blaine smiled a little and walked. "Thanks I really didn't know where to go." Kurt smiled back and lead Blaine to the living room. "Would you like anything to eat?" Blaine nodded and sat down slowly. "That would be great. My wife never cooks we always go out to eat." Kurt frown a little at that.

"that is not good for your health." Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt walked into the kitched and started to make some soup from scatrch. Blaine looked around the room and smiled. K urt kiving romm was filled with photo of him and Lizzy. Blaine looked down at his palm and saw Kurt name in bright pink letters shine up at him. Kurt looked down at his own and hand and smiled.

Blaine looked up and saw a dog right in his face. Blaine jumped and let out a small yelp. Kurt laughed a little and walked into the living room. "I see you met bradshaw." Bradshaw walked over to Kurt and sat next to him. Blaine nodded and looked over at Kurt who was petting his dogs head.

Blaine smiled a little. "Well you are full of surprise aren't you?" Kurt blushed and looked down at his dog. Blaine smiled even more. "So the soup is done. You can eat it out here just don't feed Bradshaw ant." Blaine laughed a little and nodded. Bradshaw walked over to Blaine and he rubbed his head.

Kurt came back in with two bowls of soup and handed one to Blaine and sat down in his love seat. Kurt smiled up and Blaine and started to eat slowly. Blaine smiled back and ate his soup and his eyes went wide. "Wow! You are a really good cook Kurt." Kurt blushed and looked down at his soup. "My mother taught me how to make lots of differnt thing when i was young."

Blaine smiled and ate a little more. "Well she sound like she was a wonderful mother." kurt smiled and looked at a photo that had a photo on his mental of his family when he was young. Blaine looked over and smiled too. "It looks like you had a happy childhood." Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed.

"My mother died when I was eight and the happy little bubble brist." Blaine forwned and put his bowl down. "What happen after she dies?" Kutr sighed. "The bulling started to pick up even more. All the boys would pick on me." Blaine took Kurt hands. Kurt sniffled a little. "It only got wrose over the years, but I kept my head up and made it through." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt hands. "You are so strong Kurt. Most people wll never understand what you went through."

Kurt smiled a little blushing. "thanks it really means a lot." Blaine smiled and picked up Kurt bown and help the spoon to Kurt mouth. Kurt blushed brightly. but he let Blaine feed the rest to him. Blaine smiled a little and brushed some of Kurt hair from his eyes. Kurt eyes held happiness and love.

Blaine eyes held the same emotions in his which confused Blaine a little. Blaine knew he was Kurt was his soul mate, but he thought he would only want to be Kurt friend. Now he was not so sure and was so confused. Blaine pulled away slowly and stood up. Kurt looked at Blaine confused.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "W-where is your bathroom?" Kurt tilted his head. "Third door on the right." Blaine nodded and walked to the the bathroom. Once he was inside he went to the mirror and locked at his reflection. "What is happening to me?" Blaine splashed some water onto his face and took some deep breaths.

Blaine rubbed his face and tried to sort out his emotions. "I need to think this out." Blaine sat down on the floor. "Okay I know Kurt is my soulmate, but how can i fall in love with him so fast." Kurt had gotten up to make sure Blaine was he heard that Blaine said

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.  
I just found out that he was my soul mate, but he is cute and he has he most amazing fashion sense." Kurt smiled a little and stay at the door. Blaine smiled a little. "he is cute and we do have a lot in common. Blaine stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. Blaine took a deep breath. "I love Kurt hummel." Blaine smiled a little. "Now how will I tell Kurt?"

* * *

how should Blaine tell Kurt please tell me. Happy thanks giving!


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and to the living room. Kurt was sitting there reading a book. Blaine smiled and walked over to him. "What are you reading?" Kurt looked up and smiled. "Harry potter and the chamber of secrets ." Blaine smiled and sat down next to Kurt. "That is a really good book." Kurt blushed a little when Blaine sat next to him. "Yeah I have read it so many times."

Blaine smiled and brushed some out of his eyes. "So have I." Kurt blushed and let out a small yawn. Blaine smiled at Kurt sleepy little face. "I want to go to bed and you should to." Blaine smiled a little. Kurt look down. "Can you umm tell me why you left your umm wife." Blaine sighed an thought about what to say. "I thought I loved her, but i was just fooling myself."

Kurt took Blaine hand slowly. "I can tell that, but why did you marry her?" Blaine felt calmed by Kurt touched. "We went to highschool together and were best friends. Once she had a boyfriend and she was very much in love with him. Once we were going over to his house and found him in bed with his best guy friend. That really hurt her and she never talked talk to him again. She felt disgusting and worthless. She stop taking care of herself."

Kurt nodded and kept holding Blaine hand and he kept going. "She thought she was ugly so i made her feel beautiful and loved. We got married right out of high school. I would make sure she felt beautiful and loved, but over the years I stop feeling the same way. When she called you a fag I lost it. No one has the right to say that word no matter what how much a gay person hurt them."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Well let's go to bed we both got to work tomorrow and i have to drop off Lizzy at my stepbrother house." Blaine nodded and got up and smiled at Kurt. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay." Kurt smiled and lead Blaine to the spare room. "It is no problem I like helping people."

Blaine smiled a little. Blaine let his mind wander a little 'He is just so perfect and sweet. I guess this is what love really feels like.' Kurt glanced at Blaine and waved a hand over his face. "Hello earth to Blaine?" Blaine snapped out of it. "Sorry did you say something?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Blaine smiled a little. "You don't have to make breakfast I'll do it." Kurt shook his head. "You are my guest you should not need to do anything." Blaine shook his head. "I am your guest so at least I should make you guys breakfast and no snapping back." Kurt let out a small huff. "Fine I am to tried to fight." Blaine smiled smugly. "See you in the morning Kurt.' Blaine walked into the spare bedroom and laid down. Kurt wave goodnight and headed to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~random words~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt woke up the smell of pancakes and to the sound of Lizzy laughing. He got up slowly and headed to the kitchen to see Blaine dancing around with Lizzy in his arms as he cooked. Kurt leaned against to door frame smiling at the sight. Blaine stop when he saw Kurt and his smile got brighter. "Morning! As you can already see I am making breakfast!"

Lizzy climbed down Blaine and ran over to Kurt. "Daddy! Blaine is so nice and sweet and he makes the best pancakes you got to try them!" Kurt laughed as he let Lizzy drag him to the table. Blaine smiled and set them both a plate down. "Eat up." Lizzy started digging into the pancakes and Kurt took a bite and went wide eye. "Wow you are a great cook."

Blaine shrugged and look down. "I took a cooking class a couple of weeks to surprise my wife, but now i guess I can use what I learn on you two!" Blaine attacked Lizzy from behind and started tickling her. Lizzy started to giggle and laugh and Kurt smiled at the sight and started to think. "This is just like a family setting. I guess I can dream a little.' Kurt snap out of it when a piece of bacon hit his forehead. "Okay who threw the bacon?" Blaine raised his hand slowly. Kurt crossed his arms and sent Blaine and glare, but his smile show that he wasn't really angry.

Blaine smiled a little. "Okay you two go get dressed i'll clean up." Kurt walked out shaking his head laughing and Lizzy walked over to Blaine. He smiled down at her. "What is it Lizzy?" She play with a curl and look up shyly. "Do you love my daddy?" Blaine was taken back by the question, but smiled at the four-year old. "You are one smart four-year old, Yes I love your daddy very much." Lizzy smiled up at him. "Are you going to be my new papa?"

Blaine smiled and keeled in front of Lizzy. "I hope so, but first I can't to figure out how to tell your papa I love him." Lizzy smiled and hugged Blaine. "Good daddy needs someone and you are perfect for him." Blaine smiled and lead her to her room before going to the guest room.

Kurt walked into Lizzy room as she pulled on her dress. Lizzy turn around smiling. "I love my new dress daddy! Thanks for making it!" Kurt smiled and help her zip it up. "No problem my little Lizzy."Lizzy turn around. "Am i getting a new papa?" Kurt sighed a little. "I wish." Lizzy smiled ."Well that wish might come true."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What that does that mean?" Lizzy smiled. "I can't tell you, but you will know soon enough." Lizzy walked out and ran over to Blaine and he pick her up smiling. Kurt looked at them smiling. Kurt heart beated a little faster at how it look like Blaine would fit perfectly into their family, Kurt shook his head a little. 'I know he knows that I am his soul mate, but he will probably just want to be friends right?'


	5. Chapter 5

While Kurt was droping off his daughter at Finn house Blaine was at work doing some paperwork. Blaine head shot up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Kurt come in. Kurt smiled and walked into Blaine office and handed him his daily coffee. "Here you go." Blaine smiled and took a sip. "You still know my coffee order?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "It is not hard to remember." Blaine smiled. "So where is Lizzy now?" Kurt sat down smiling and sipped his own coffee. "She is at my step brother house. He babysits her most of the time."

Blaine smiled. "It must be great to have a brother that talks to you." Kurt tilted his head. "Do you have a brother?" Blaine sighed a little. "Yeah Copper. He is a big time actor and never talks to me any more." Kurt smiled sadly. "Well I hope one day you two will talk agin." Blaine sighed and sipped his coffee. "Me too." Kurt sent Blaine a bright smile. Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "So do I have any clients today or is it a paperwork day?"

Kurt walked over to his computer and logged on. As Kurt walked away Blaine couldn't help, but glance at his ass. blaine licked his lips then shook his head to pudh those thought away. 'Clean thought for now. When we are togthere I will let those thought come back.' Kurt looked at the day. "You have one client today, but that is around four so i will ne a paperwork day."

Blaine let out a small groan. "I hate paperwork." Kurt let out a small giggle. "Well tough it needs to be done." blaine smiled at Kurt laugh. "Fine i will do my paperwork, if I get to take you out to lunch." Kurt tilted his head, but started to smile slowly. "Sure not get to work." Kurt sat down trying to hide the blush from his cheeks.

Blaine smiled and started doing all the paperwork. Some people came in to set up a meeting with Blaine. Blaine looked up around noon and got up and walked over to Kurt. "Ready for lunch?" Blaine held out his hand to kurt who took it blushing. "Yeah."

Blaine smiled an lead kurt out the bulding and down the street to a small cafe. "I hope this is okay." Kurt nodded smiling. "Yeah it is fine." Bliane smiled and sat Kurt down and went up to prder them some food. Kurt pulled out a book and started reading. Blaine stood in line thinking. 'Should I ask if this is a date?' Blaine pulled out his wallet and pay for the food.

Kurt smiled as he got to a good part in his book and looked up when he saw Blaine holoding out a salad for him. Kurt took it smiling and Blaine sat own. Before Kurt could take a bite Blaine asked, "Is this a date." Kurt put bdown his fork. "I don't know is it?" Blaine looked at Kurt shyly. "I like it to be." Kurt smiled back. Blaine smile grew wider and he took Kurt hand slowly. When there name on each other plam touched they both felt a small shock, but neither pulled their hand away.

Kurt eyes widen a bit. "You know you love me?" Blaine nodded smiling. "I also Blaine a little something."

* * *

Sorry for it being short I will write more I promise!


End file.
